


What's Wrong with McCall

by dontletthevampiresbite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Episode: s02e02 Shape Shifted, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall Feels, M/M, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), isaac and scott meet, scisaac is real, what was going through scott's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletthevampiresbite/pseuds/dontletthevampiresbite
Summary: Scott tries to figure out the identity of the other werewolf on the BHHS lacrosse team (season 201, episode 2: Shape Shifted).
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	What's Wrong with McCall

"I think I got an idea." Stiles jumped off the bench. He was back shortly, toting a goalie's lacrosse stick. "I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the day," he explained breathlessly.

Scott frowned at him. "But I hate playing goal."

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles didn't wait for him to answer. "This is the idea."

"Oh."

"There we go."

"What's the idea?"

Stiles stared at him incredulously. "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

When the first guy started running towards the goal, Scott didn't think. He charged past the players on defense, tackling the kid to the ground. While he was down, Scott inhaled, sniffing the guy's jersey, but there was no trace of a wolf's scent. _This might take a while._

Scott knocked each guy down, as they ran at him. _Not him._ He barely noticed Coach's sarcastic comments about a goalie's purpose. _Not him, either. _He did, however, hear Coach's hoarse whisper to Stiles: "Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" though he missed Stiles's reply as Danny moved to the front of the line.__

__This time, Scott grabbed Danny and threw him to the ground, scenting him. He smelled good, but there was no wolfish smell._ _

____

"It's Armani," Danny said, looking both confused and amused. 

"Huh?"

"My aftershave. Armani," Danny explained.

"Oh." Scott paused. "It's nice." _Really nice,_ he thought. He smiled at Danny as a shrill whistle cut off their awkward conversation.

"McCall!" Coach hollered from the sidelines. "You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach." Realizing he still sat over Danny, Scott jumped up and returned to the goal, stick in hand. The cloying scent of Danny’s aftershave lingered in his nostrils, but he ignored it. Right now, he needed to figure out who the other werewolf was. 

And just his luck, Jackson was next in line, his classic smirk replaced by a pensive look. He'd be harder to knock over; despite Scott's supernatural strength, Jackson could still deck him. 

Before Scott could brace himself, Jackson moved aside, announcing something about a bad shoulder.

Scott forgot all about Jackson when the next guy stepped forward. Isaac Lahey, number 14. He didn't know Isaac well, but they shared a few classes, and though he was very quiet, Isaac seemed like a nice kid. 

But now there was something different about him. Something familiar. Isaac had been waiting in the line for a while, but he was already breathing heavily, his slouched shoulders rising and falling. _Maybe he's nervous._ After seeing Scott knock players to the ground one by one, most of the team looked pretty wary.

Scott surged forward and slammed into Isaac, who was running just as quickly, but instead of crashing to the ground like the others, both boys flew to the ground, landing on their hands and knees in front of each other. _No human should be able to counter that kind of force._ It seemed that Scott had finally found the other werewolf. 

Sure enough, when Isaac raised his head to meet Scott’s gaze, his eyes weren’t that ocean blue Scott had recently noticed. No, Isaac’s eyes glowed gold. Just like Scott’s. 

But his eye color wasn’t why Scott stared. 

He’d only caught glimpses of Isaac’s lanky frame, his soft curls of light brown hair, and those astonishingly blue eyes fringed by long lashes. Isaac had always been lovely in a quiet way, and Scott would look at him during class and practice more often than he’d like to admit, but he’d never seen him up close like this. Scott's breath hitched in his throat. 

_He’s beautiful._

Even with both of their helmets on, Scott could see Isaac’s pink lips, his pale skin, his high cheekbones. There were a few tiny freckles on his right cheek that Scott felt the urge to touch. 

And then he heard the static of a radio. Scott turned to find the sheriff walking briskly towards them, flanked by two more officers. Scott looked back at Isaac, whose eyes had returned to that beautiful shade of blue. 

“Don’t tell them.” The other beta stared at him imploringly, and Scott could see the fear in those eyes. “Please don’t tell them.”

Isaac held Scott's gaze for a moment before standing up to face Sheriff Stilinski. Scott couldn't look away. Every instinct was screaming at him to follow Isaac, to demand to know where the sheriff was taking him, to not let him out of his sight, but Scott pushed away the urge. He didn't have the authority nor the right to question the sheriff, best friend's dad or not. No, his only hope was to beat them to the station.

So Scott just watched the officers lead Isaac away, ignoring the pounding of his heart and the heat flooding his body.

The second practice ended, he grabbed his gear and ran to the front of the school, and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he saw Isaac staring out the back window of the sheriff's car. Their gazes met again, and Scott's pulse leaped. _What if the hunters get to him first?_

 _I can't just chase the car. I need a plan,_ Scott reminded himself. He held Isaac's gaze until he could no longer see those ocean blue eyes.

When Isaac had disappeared from view, Scott pushed away all his previous thoughts of Isaac's beauty, only considering two things. One, Isaac was a werewolf, definitely bitten by Derek. 

And two, tonight would be a full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I had to write it. That look they shared during that episode was more than just "I found the other werewolf". That was the beginning of Scisaac. They should've been canon, but it's so real.


End file.
